Artie-Brittany Relationship
The Artie-Brittany Relationship is the relationship between Artie Abrams and Brittany Pierce. They are most commonly known as Bartie, but Artie uses the nickname Artittany in Rumours. They broke up in the episode Rumours after Artie inadvertently called Brittany stupid (resulting in her running to Santana's arms). Overview Artie and Brittany rarely interact with each other during Season one (possibly because Brittany believes Artie to be a robot, according to an interaction in Season 2), though they are often dance partners for performances (ironically, as in real life Kevin and Heather are the best dancers but on the show, although Brittany still is the best dancer, Artie is significantly diminished due to his being in a wheelchair). Their first significant romantic interaction is in the episode Duets, and by Furt, they are officially dating. They break up in the episode Rumours after Artie calls Brittany stupid for trusting Santana (up to that point, Artie was the only person at school who had never had called her stupid). Season One Throwdown When New Directions are performing Keep Holding On, Brittany jumps into Artie's lap as a part of the choreography. Wheels Brittany gives Artie a high five after Artie's lesson on how to spin in wheelchairs. Brittany puts her hand on Artie's shoulder at the end of Proud Mary. Sectionals During the Haverbrook School for the Deaf's performance of Don't Stop Believin', Brittany waves at them and Artie gently puts down her hand while shaking his head and mouthing "No." The Power of Madonna While Rachel and Finn are talking about what they did the night before (their attempts to have sex with Jesse and Santana, respectively) Brittany can be seen stretching on Artie in the background. Bad Reputation In the choir room, he asks, "What's she doing here?" marking one of the first verbal interactions between the two. Before their library performance of'' U Can't Touch This, Artie says that he's "getting cold feet." Brittany responds by asking, "Can you even feel your feet?" Dream On Brittany is one of the flash mob dancers during Artie's ''Safety Dance fantasy sequence. Journey to Regionals Brittany dances with Artie during the New Directions performance of Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' as part of the choreography. Season Two Grilled Cheesus Brittany rests her hands on Artie's shoulders while singing One of Us. Duets Brittany admits to Artie that she has feelings for him, even though she's using him to make Santana jealous and win the duet assignment Will gave the kids. At first, he's confused and cautious of her advances, but after Brittany explains that she likes the idea of wheeling him around and telling him she'd be his girlfriend, Artie accepts Brittany's offer. While at Brittany's house practicing their duet, Artie realizes that he still has feeling for his ex-girlfriend, Tina. In hopes of relieving him of his feelings, Brittany carries him out of his wheelchair, puts him on her bed, and takes Artie's virginity. The next day in the cafeteria, out of jealousy, Santana tells him that the sex means almost nothing to Brittany. After that, Artie tells Brittany that he wants to end the relationship. Brittany is shocked, and tells him she really wanted to go to Breadstix with him and act out the famous scene from Lady and the Tramp. Artie tells her that nobody thought he could even have sex after the car accident and her not caring for his feelings ruined the experience. Artie calls it quits and he and Brittany don't perform their duet. She watches sadly as Artie wheels himself down the hallway and Brittany goes to Breadstix alone, rolling the meatball and acting out the Lady and the Tramp scene alone. Never Been Kissed Artie and Puck become friends in this episode and Puck helps Artie try to look cool in order to fulfill Puck's community service. Artie looks longingly at Brittany, and reveals to Puck that he still has feelings for her. Puck tries to help Artie out by teaching him his ways of getting girls. They go on a double date with Brittany and Santana respectively. Artie tries to act cool during the date, by Puck's instructions. Artie acts disinterested towards Brittany throughout the date to make her interested. At the end of the date, Puck attempts to dine and dash, which Artie doesn't agree with. He pays for the dinner anyway to the dismy of Puck who insults Artie, and leaves with Santana and Brittany. It is unknown what happens with Artie and Brittany after this. Furt When Tina asks Brittany if she is officially dating Artie, she says, "Deal with it." Brittany also says that Artie defending Kurt in the locker room was hot. At Burt and Carole's wedding she rolls Artie down the aisle, sings with him, and dances with him during Will's rendition of the song Sway. Special Education Artie wheels into an empty classroom to find Brittany standing in a corner, obviously upset. When asked why she says she feels stressed that Mr. Schue has asked her and Mike to be lead dancers at Sectionals, and she {C}does not feel prepared. Artie gives her a "magic comb" and promises her that it will help her. She thanks him and kisses him on the cheek. He then takes her by the hands and promises her that they will win. Later, Tina passes Artie a rumor that Brittany and Mike are having an affair. Artie begins to believe this when he later asks Brittany on a date twice and she says no both times and leaves quickly. Backstage at Sectionals, Artie confronts her and asks her why she cheated on him. Brittany says she never cheated on him and that she had been avoiding him earlier because she had lost the magic comb and she didn't want to let him down. Relieved, Artie replies that it was just a comb he found on the floor and she doesn't need a magic comb because the way she dances is magic to him. She kneels down and they kiss. After the show is over while the audience applauds, Artie high-fives Brittany. A Very Glee Christmas Brittany still believes in Santa Claus, so while the New Directions are at the mall, she asks "Santa" to give her boyfriend, Artie, the ability to walk. Santa promises to, but Artie is visibly upset that Brittany might lose faith in Santa. When Coach Beiste, disguised as Santa, goes to Brittany's house to tell her that Santa cannot grant her wish, she becomes depressed and loses her Christmas spirit. Artie volunteers to take her home while the Glee club carols for the staff to raise money for homeless children. After the caroling, the New Directions find Artie using a ReWalk, a device to help paraplegics walk again. Brittany is helping him use it, and she explains that it was under her Christmas tree and Santa put it there. (Coach Beiste is implied to have bought the device.) Brittany regains her holiday cheer, and Artie is happy for her. The ReWalk is not mentioned nor shown again after this episode, nor is it determined how Coach Beiste, a high school teacher, is able to afford such a device (providing the implication that she bought it is correct). The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Brittany is upset after Artie is slushied by the football team. No further interaction is shown. Silly Love Songs Artie sings his favorite love song to Brittany, P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing), with MikeMike Chang (who dances for Tina). They are seen cuddling throughout the entirety of the episode, but especially at Santana's voice over. When the episode ends at Breadstix, they can be seen holding hands. Comeback When The Justin Bieber Experience, including Artie, performs ''Somebody to Love'', Brittany (and the other girls) go crazy. Brittany hugs him after the performance. Blame It on the Alcohol Brittany and Artie spent most of their time together at Rachel's party. While drunk like the rest of the kids, they kissed. Brittany stripped for Artie, and he said "I love you, baby" while throwing cards at her. After the Blame It (on the Alcohol) performance, Brittany was playing with Artie's hair. Sexy When Santana first approaches Brittany in the hallway, the words "I Love Artie 4eva" are visible on two Post-It notes inside Brittany's locker. Brittany reveals to Artie that she may be pregnant, but it turns out she still thinks babies come from storks. Brittany tells Santana that when she's with Artie they talk about their feelings. When Santana admits that she loves Brittany, Brittany says that while she loves Santana, she loves Artie too, and she would be with Santana if weren't for him. Santana takes great offense to this, saying that he is just a boy. It can be implied from this interaction that while Santana is a lesbian, Brittany may be bisexual. Original Song Artie and Brittany can be seen holding hands in some scenes and joking around during Santana's performance of Trouty Mouth (which is most likely geared towards making Brittany jealous of Santana and Sam's relationship). '' A Night of Neglect Santana and Brittany talk about ]]their relationship, and Brittany says she does not want to hurt Artie's feelings. Artie and Brittany are also both on the Brainiacs, the school's academic decathlon team, along with Tina and Mike (Brittany was bribed with dots for her extensive knowledge on cat diseases). They are seen together in McKinley while Kurt shows Blaine the school. Born This Way Brittany and Artie can be seen cuddling throughout the episode, especially while Santana's snarky voice-overs play in the beginning of the episode. Rumours After getting into a fight about Santana and Brittany's involvance with her, Artie gets frustrated and calls Brittany "stupid" for not believing, as he does, that Santana is sabotaging their relationship and using Brittany for her own gain. Brittany bursts into tears and says that he was the only person who had never called her that, then runs away sobbing. Because of this they break up. Artie then sings ''Never Going Back Again by Fleetwood Mac and longingly looks at Brittany, who is being comforted by a visibly angry Santana. Prom Queen Despite being broken up, Artie is still in love with Brittany. He sings Isn't She Lovely to her during her home economics class as an apology, and asks her to go to Prom with him. She says no and explains that she wants time for herself and that she really didn't like it when when Artie called her stupid. Artie is kidnapped by Sue for supposedly "spiking" the punch bowl and he explains the only thing he wants is to be with Brittany and dance with her, and how now that they are broken up, he has nothing to live for. When Sue discovers Artie didn't spike the punch with vodka, but instead used lemonade, she lets him go back to prom, without pulling his teeth out. During this Brittany is dancing with various people. When Artie approaches Brittany at the prom, she smiles at him and after that, they get a prom photo taken together. They are seen dancing together during Dancing Queen. A''though it is not clear if they are together again or just friends, it is later implied that they are no more than friends. New York During Nationals they sing part of ''Light Up the World together and they sing My Cup together, with Artie playing the guitar. Brittany also tells Santana that she (Brittany) loves everyone in Glee club and will be there when Artie takes his first steps after they find an operation to make his legs work again, showing that they are still close friends. Brittany and Artie also are seen laughing and sitting together at the last Glee meeting of the year. Season Three Heather Morris has stated that in the beginning of Season 3 Brittany wants Artie back. Songs Duets *''My Cup'' by Glee. (New York) Sang Together (In a Group Number) *''Light Up the World'' by Glee. (New York) Related Songs By Artie to Brittany: *''P.Y.T. (Pretty Young Thing)'' by Michael Jackson. (Silly Love Songs) *''Isn't She Lovely'' by Stevie Wonder. (Prom Queen) Gallery :See also: Gallery: Bartie Category:Relationships Category:Season Two Relationships